Arendelle Attacked
by antiquis scriba
Summary: Half a year has past since Elsa's coronation and winter has come to Arendelle but there is something different in the cold this year. Even the queen feels the icy chill, and the cold never bothers her. As Elsa races to find the source of this unnatural cold an old "friend" returns, with some unfinished business. Will she be able to face her past actions? Things are not as they seem
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Fan fiction I have ever written so it's probably still kind of rough in places.  
****The events in this story take place approximately half a year after the final events in Frozen and builds off of the "teaser" scene after the movies credits. While it is not necessary to have seen the after credit scene, the story makes more sense if you have seen it.  
****The overall arc of the story is written but filling it out will take time, I will try to add a new chapter every week on Saturday. Rated T because, well you'll find out in the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, names, and so on and so forth…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Chapter 1: The Coldest of Winters

The queen gazed out across the frozen land before her; there was something off about this winter, the cold, usually welcoming and pleasant felt, different, unfriendly, strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. The winter seemed unusually harsh and there didn't appear to be a thing she could do to lessen the cold for the people. Some of the townsfolk had even started to spread rumors that she may be responsible. The queen looked down at her pale hand. It had been almost a year since she lost control of her powers. Almost a year without incident, yet there were still people who doubted her ability to control her power. Her thoughts drifted to the squirmy little man who, in fear, had sent his guards to kill her. What would she have to do to convince these people that she meant no harm. Elsa leaned forward, resting her hands on the window frame and placing her head on the cool glass. She sighed, it had been less than a year and she was already sick of being queen. She was sick of the pompous nobles, the arrogant dukes, and what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of rules and regulations she had to follow day in and day out for the rest of her life. One of her advisors had suggested that she keep a small personal guard to "protect" her from anyone who may want to harm her. An idea the advisor only dropped once she had destroyed about 14 of the castles archery targets at once simply by flicking her wrist. But the thing she was most sick of, the thing that annoyed her most was her advisors constant attempts to get her to find a "kind gentleman she could settle down with", a king with which she could rule Arendelle. Pah, it was her choice who she would marry, when she would marry him, or even if she was going to marry at all! Her advisors had no say in such matters. Elsa's train of thought was broken suddenly when she realized that she had covered most of her wall in a thin layer of frost. Ok, there may still be some slip ups, she thought to herself as she banished the icy wall covering, but nothing major. Right?

A knock on the door startled Elsa and she promptly lost her train of thought. "Your majesty, your light was still on. Is there a problem?" the maid asked in a concerned tone. "No," the queen replied, "I was just" she paused, what was she doing up this late at night? "Thinking" she finally concluded, that was as correct an answer as any. "Very well" came the reply, "you should retire for the evening, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you". "Thank you" Elsa responded softly as the maid closed the door. As much as she hated being told what to do, the maid was right, she would need her rest if she was going to get anything done tomorrow. She put the strange winter out of her mind and got ready for bed. As she closed her eyes a gentle snow began to fall.

Elsa had been sleeping less than ten minutes when she heard a dull roar in the distance. Just the wolves, she thought to herself, the wolves always seemed to be howling at something or other nowadays. Elsa was getting ready to settle back into a deep sleep when a second roar, much closer this time, shook the windows of her palace room. Elsa opened her eyes, what in heavens was going on out there, she thought to herself, wolves aren't that loud, are they? The queen was getting up to take a look out the window when a frightened guard burst into the room. "The kingdom is under attack!" the guard exclaimed before dashing back down the hallways. She briefly walked over to her wardrobe to put on one of her dresses. The queen was surprised, but not alarmed; Arendelle's walls where strong enough to hold off almost any attacker so there was no need to rush. A massive crash emanating from the castle wall shook Elsa's faith in that statement; then again it had been quite some time since anyone seriously tried to attack...  
She slammed closed the door to her wardrobe, there would be little time to change from her night gown, if her kingdom was under attack she would need to be there to defend it. Fortunately she always had an alternative dress, she stepped back and took a deep breath, releasing the icy magic flowing through her. It felt good using her powers again, there hadn't been much time for that sort of thing with all of the royal duties that she was expected to perform on an almost daily basis. She smiled as snowflakes spiraled around her, her ice dress slowly rose from around her feet, spreading across her chest and back and flowing out over her arms, eventually covering her in an intricately beautiful, but highly protective gown. Time to see what all this fuss was about, she thought as she stormed off down the corridor to the castles ramparts, a trail of snowflakes falling gently onto the carpets in her wake. She thought back to the archery targets; whoever was attacking would be thinking twice once they saw what she was capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Since people seem to be exited to see what happens next I decided to release this chapter a little early. The next one will be up Saturday.) **

**Well that first chapter sure was exciting wasn't it? Lots of drama and action right? No?  
****Ok, don't worry, the next chapters will be more exciting, I promise.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, I greatly appreciate the responses.  
Also, has anyone guessed who the old "friend" might be?**

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Chapter 2: Reunion with an old friend

Elsa flung open the wooden doors leading to the castles ramparts and stormed out into the frosty night air, a trail of snowflakes trailing down behind her. There was a lot of commotion on the walkways; the wind was howling and sending waves of sleet into Elsa's face. She quickly raised her arms up to shield herself from the pelting snow. The kingdom's soldiers were struggling through the blizzard to get to their posts, weapons in hand. Several archers had set up posts along the wall and were firing blindly into the forest below using only the occasional breaking of branches to guess their enemies position. The snowstorm was completely obscuring the view of the forest and Elsa had doubts that the arrows were actually hitting anything. Kristoff was already awake and was standing on the wall with his trusty ice pick in his hands, he was being pounded by the storm and still rubbing the sleep from his eyes but looked ready to fight and defend Arendelle. The Royal Ice Deliverer had taken up position, along with a small grouping of archers, on the wall several feet to the left of Elsa. At least it looked like Kristoff, with the storm it was almost impossible to tell people apart as everyone was blurred out by the shifting snow.  
The queen looked around hoping to find her sister Anna, but energetic little princess was nowhere to be seen. Elsa assumed that she was helping the townsfolk down in the courtyard. Elsa turned to look, Anna's bright red hair should be easy to spot through the crowds, but when Elsa looked down into the courtyard she could not see anything through the snow. Anna's hair may be bright red but it would have to be glowing like the sun in order to be seen through this storm. The queen was torn from her thoughts for what seemed like the tenth time this night by a scraping noise coming from the castle wall; it sounded like something very big was climbing up the ramparts. Elsa clenched her fist and tensed her body, getting herself ready to fight. She would have to worry about Anna later, there were more pressing issues at hand.

The queen shouted over to where Kristoff and the guards were throwing spears and bricks off the pathway; perhaps he would have some insight into what was going on here. Unfortunately the storm snatched up her words before they even had time to leave her lips, adding her words to the howl of sounds spiraling through the night air. Elsa quickly started marching over to them perhaps they would be able to hear her better if she move closer. As she got closer she noticed that they were moving quickly away from the wall, they were probably getting more ammunition Elsa thought. Had she been able to see through the storm better she would have noticed the expressions of sheer terror on their faces at what was looming just below the castle wall. She was only a few feet away when a huge icy hand slammed into the walkway in front of her, nearly knocking her to the floor. The hand was made out of compact, frozen snow with huge, sharp icicles for fingers, it reminded Elsa of something she had seen before, she just couldn't figure out what…

Elsa stumbled backwards a bit at the sudden appearance of the icy hand but wasn't startled for long. She quickly regained her composure, took a step back and spun around, her hands were raised, palms out, ready to face whatever was attacking her kingdom. She turned to look at where the archers had been firing and came face to face with a huge, well, face of frozen snow. Elsa looked at the massive ice golem and the two stood motionless for a few seconds, the blizzard whipping the snow around them into little vortices, before the golem emitted a loud roar and raised its other hand. Elsa only had three seconds before a literal wall of snow and ice would have knocked her off of the ramparts into nearly certain death below, but three seconds was more than enough time for her to save herself. In one second she lifted her arm to raised a wall of compact ice that stopped the golems blow. In the next second Elsa flicked forward her other arm and sent a blast of her icy magic right into the golems head. The magic shot through the golems skull, turning the soft snow into hardened ice with such speed that the expanding mass blew the golems head into a fine, snowy powder, raining it down onto the ramparts. The third second gave Elsa time to brush some of the golem's powdered head off her shoulders.

The queen had barely had time to push back the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes when she heard the gate fall. The sound akin to a hundred trees splintering into a thousand pieces was bad enough to make her stomach drop but it paled in comparison to what came next. From the courtyard below came the panicked and fearful screams of the villagers, melted together into what was, quite possibly, the worst sound Elsa had ever heard in her life. Among the shouts and pleas of the villagers one voice stood out, and it almost made Elsa's heart stop and her eyes go wide. She knew that voice like the back of her hand: Anna!

* * *

**Did you guess who Elsa's mysterious friend was?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that there is so much time between uploads but life keeps intruding.**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one. Sadly it didn't turn out as good as I had hoped.**

**P.S. In regards to "Marshmallow Attacks"; it's a nice title but it does not really fit with the story line that I am planning. All I can say is "More shall be revealed in due time."**

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Chapter 3: Enemies at the Gate

Anna was in trouble and Elsa would have to move quickly if she wanted to save her. The gate was already heavily damaged, large splinters were hanging loose off of the door and several sections were scattered across the floor. It would probably only take one more hit before it came crashing down like a house of heavy wooden cards. The queen looked at the staircase leading down to the courtyard, and the mass of guards running down it, blocking the path. That would not do, now would it? So she couldn't use the staircase, fortunately she could _make_ one, nothing fancy like what she made for her ice castle, but something that would help her get down into the courtyard in as little time as possible. She forced the magic out, down through her arms and sent it scurrying out of her hands. The staircase grew before her, spiraling sharply down into the courtyard below, instead of fancy, spiraling railings Elsa created a thick slab of ice on the outside of the spiraling ramp so she wouldn't be flung off. To add some speed to her descent Elsa flattened the tops of the stairs with a slick sheet of ice to form a spiraling ramp. Without a second thought she took a step back, drew in a deep breath, and jumped. Her ice skating skills would come in handy now.

Elsa spiraled down the ramp, gaining speed with every second. She shot out of the bottom of the ramp at high speeds, sliding across the courtyard floor and coming to a rest in the middle of the castle's yard. "Quick!" she shouted above the howl of the wind, "Everyone get behind me!" A tug on her sleeve made Elsa spin around. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her sisters beaming face. "Anna! Thank goodness you're safe." Anna's smile shrank slightly "Elsa, I'm scared." she said softly. Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder "I know sister, I know." The queen looked around at the villagers gathered in the town square, almost no one had heard her over the rushing wind and there was no time to warn them all individually. If only she could somehow get rid of this blasted storm. "Elsa?" Anna was looking at her and a question seemed to be forming in her mind. "What is it Anna?" Elsa responded. "Elsa, it is kind of hard to hear you over all this wind, could you use your powers to stop it?" At first Elsa was taken aback; did Anna really think that she was causing this storm too? Then it dawned on here, the queen scolded herself for not coming up with such a simple solution sooner. She stepped back and raised her arms. Another loud crack emanated from the door and Elsa's back received a showering in splinters. Well, better hurry this up. The queen raised both of her arms above her head. She began manipulating the ice crystals traveling on the winds, causing them to spiral around her head; slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed the friction caused by the crystals began shifting the air itself until Elsa had formed a huge vortex above her head. With a swift movement she sent the ice spiraling out in every direction and the wind in the court yard subsided. The queen turned to look at Anna and saw, instead of gratitude, fear in her sisters eyes. The queen quickly followed Anna's gaze and saw yet another ice golem breaking through the gate. She was too late; the townsfolk would be trapped in the courtyard with this thing. Elsa had to move quickly, she lowered her head and began taking slow, deep breaths to help in focusing her powers. She let out a slight grin; this was going to be fun.

The ice golem finished breaking down the door and stopped to look around at the crowd of people gathered in the castle courtyard. A single, mighty roar sent them running for the nearest buildings. Good, all the villagers where now hiding behind various stalls and corners and... The golem paused. No, not all, in the center of the courtyard stood a young woman with light blonde hair, a young lady with fiery red hair was peeking over her shoulder. The blonde lady's head was bowed, her bangs concealing her face. The golem felt something different about this one. She did not fear, at least not him, and that was new; most of the beings the golem had come across were so terrified that he didn't even need to roar to get them to scurry off. Yet there was something else about this woman, she seemed to radiate an icy cold that chilled the golem, despite it being made entirely of ice. This was most likely the one he was sent here to capture. The golem stepped forward, its massive hands raised, ready to grab her as the woman raised her head, a smile spreading across her face. This was not a kind welcoming smile however; instead of welcoming and kind, the smile was cold and icy, like the rest of her. It was a wicked grin that brought no good will. The golem raised its massive hand, ready to squash this strange little girl who was smiling at him. He roared, expecting the queen to run, but she stood her ground. Elsa decided long ago that she would stop running. The grin distracted the golem for just a second, he was confused by this girl's cheerfulness at what would certainly be her demise. But the confusion did not last very long.  
The last thought to go through the golem's mind was "Why was this girl still grinning?" followed quickly by a pillar of frozen ice.

* * *

**One does not simply threaten Queen Elsa's family and live to tell about it.**

**Next chapter will be up Tuesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since the last chapter was kind of dull, I have decided to release this one a bit early, the next chapter will be up on Tuesday.**

**We finally learn more about Arendelle's attackers, but sometimes the solution to a problem leaves more questions than it answers.**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. This will probably be the last of the short chapters, the next one should be around 2,000 words. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Chapter 4: Elsa Breaks Loose

Elsa looked up to see the ice golem looming in the arch of the now shattered doorway. There were splinters of the once impressive heavy oak gate scattered across the snow like little toothpicks, despite several of them being almost as big as Elsa herself. The dark wood stood out against the bright snow. There was more cracking as the icy golem sauntered into the courtyard, stepping on the scattered remnants of Arendelle's defensive wall. The creature was flanked by two more, slightly smaller, beasts. The first one let out another roar and raised its massive arm in a feeble attempt to intimidate the queen. Elsa saw the look of confusion in its fiery red eyes as she stood her ground; It obviously was used to people running away in fear whenever it threatened them, but Elsa had decided that she would stop running. Pity the golem didn't know that. A small grin slowly spread across her face only adding to the golem's confusion; this is going to be fun, she thought.

The golem roared a final time and charged at Elsa and her sister. It's footsteps thundered across the courtyard, shattered bits of wood flying out from under its footsteps, the golem took a couple of bounds to pick up speed before finally leaping several feet into the air and moved forward at a surprising speed for such a large creature. Elsa felt Anna cringe slightly as she lazily flicked her wrist and summoned up an icy spike, which she promptly drove through the beasts head, pinning it in the air, the blazing red light in its eyes slowly fading into darkness. Two more flicks and the remaining golems were pinned to the walls, their heads dropping to the floor with a soft thud. Elsa cringed as she looked at the various piles of disintegrating snow partly impaled on translucent steaks, perhaps I went too far that time, she thought to herself. A third golem peeked its head through the door and was promptly treated to an icicle facial. She quickly dismissed her earlier thought as she crushed yet another golem's head under a pillar of frozen snow, burying it alive. She had little time to catch her breath as four more golems busted through the now shattered gate and began to form a loose semicircle around her, fists raised. "Anna, get back to where it's safe." she growled, focusing all her might into conjuring up her next icy attack. Elsa decided to put some flair into what she was going to do next. After all what is the point of having ice powers if you can't show them off sometimes? She took a step back and slammed her foot down on the floor sending a small icy snowflake across the courtyard. She swung her other foot out covering the snowflake with a slick film of ice. Happy with her creation Elsa moved quickly, pushing off with the foot she had just used to summon the icy sheet the queen began to twirl around like an ice skater, her long hair braid and dress spiraling about her. A whirlwind of snowflakes began to form around her, sunlight glinting off of the ice. It looked like she was in the center of a cloud of stars. The cloud began getting denser and denser until the queen was almost completely obscured by a vortex of swirling snow. And then Elsa let loose, releasing the pent up centrifugal force of the snow and ice that had been gathering around her; she sent the spinning mass out toward the golems at a high speed, arcing it around like a giant arm to hit each golem in turn. The ice laced wind slammed into the first golem, shattering it into a hundred pieces and mixing its frozen parts in with the lethal wind. The second and third golems where shredded into a fine powder that blew to the ground like freshly fallen snow. The final golem was struck with such force that it embedded itself several inches into the solid stone wall, sending a spider web of cracks scurrying along its surface.

Elsa braced her hands on her legs, chest heaving, that last trick had taken quite a bit of concentration. She stood there for several minutes trying to regain her energy and sense of direction, the snow falling gently around her. It struck the queen as odd how weak she felt. Usually her powers didn't take quite that much out of her, she had made an entire castle without even breaking a sweat for crying out loud, why did this drain her so much? It felt like someone had been draining her power during the fight. After catching her breath Elsa finally rose up to look at what remained of the enemy. It goes without saying that there was not much left. Elsa walked over to one of the fallen golems. Up close, the body of the golem triggered something in Elsa's subconscious. She finally realized what had seemed like a fleeting memory before. These golems looked like the one she conjured up at her ice palace in a moment of fear to protect herself from the outside world and yet, like this winter, there was something off about them. They weren't her's, a foreign magic flowed through them and controlled their actions. Questions swarmed through Elsa's mind as she knelt down next to the slowly collapsing body of snow. Why where there so many of them? What where they doing all the way down here in Arendelle? And most importantly, who sent them here?

The queen stood up and turned around, hoping to speak to her sister and reassure her that things were going to be ok. But Anna was gone. Elsa looked around wildly; Anna had probably hidden behind one of the buildings during the fight. "Anna!" she shouted "Anna?". Her eyes fell to a piece of wrinkled parchment lying on the floor. Surprising that it had not been blown away by Elsa's windstorm. She reached down to pick it up. Folding it open she saw it inscribed with strange symbols she had never seen before. In the middle of the paper, in neat cursive handwriting stood twelve little words. "_Those who abandon the path shall be made to pay for their transgressions._" Elsa clenched her fist, freezing the tattered note into a solid piece of ice and shattering it in her grip as her anger rose through her. No one would ever lay a hand on her sister again, not after _him_. Elsa would make sure of that. The questions still remained; who did this? Why? Where were they now? And when she found them? Oh, she had a few ideas to make them, what was it the note said? Oh right "pay for their transgressions." Elsa stormed off toward the castle; she had work to do...

Somewhere, alone and in the dark, Anna opened her eyes.

* * *

**The pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place...**


	5. Chapter 5

**It is best not to argue with Queen Elsa when she is angry, fortunately her advisers don't seem to be aware of that... **

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Chapter 5: A missing princess, or; It's not easy being queen

It had been quite a while since anyone had seen Queen Elsa this angry, or even angry at all. She had been annoyed and upset before by the foolish rules and absurd behaviors of other monarchs, but this was different. Elsa wasn't just annoyed or even frustrated, she was furious, and her advisers weren't helping the matter much. The queen stormed into the palace room where said advisers where gathered, slamming open the doors to make a grand, and in all honesty, a rather terrifying entrance. Snow flurries were billowing angrily around her and the temperature in the room dropped almost immediately. Every footstep she took left a small spreading patch of frost in its wake. One of the younger advisers let out an audible gulp at the sight of the enraged snow queen and Elsa shot him a glance that could have stopped someone's heart cold, and probably would have had the man been any older. The adviser tried to scurry behind the head guard with as much dignity as he could muster. His fear given away instantly by his quivering knees.

Elsa looked around at the remaining advisers, most of whom were also shaking slightly but due to the low temperatures instead of fear. She demanded that a search party be sent out immediately and that her horse be readied at once. One of the advisers objected to the queen leaving during Arendelle's time of need and suggested her to stay in the nice, safe castle and direct the search party from there, despite his long years of service the adviser obviously had little experience dealing with the queen. Elsa almost lost it. She turned around and hit him with an icy wind that knocked him to the ground and covered his thinning gray hair in frost making it appear white, as if he had suddenly aged very rapidly, which he probably had, given the scare. The temperature in the palace room dropped further and a thin layer of rime was already beginning to form on the windows, dulling the light that was streaming in from the outside.

Despite Elsa's reaction several other advisers foolishly agreed, "Perhaps it would be better to deliberate on this further before rushing into..." "NO!" The queen shouted in reply, turning to face them so abruptly that a few advisers jumped back a bit. Elsa was fuming "I will NOT simply stand by as my sister is taken away by some deranged lunatic and his army of snow monsters!" She spun around to face the rest of her advisers, the temperature of the room dropped rapidly "And I dare any of you to get in my way." She said quietly, her voice laced with menace before finally storming off toward the doors. One of the more arrogant advisers, who had not yet grasped the situation he found himself in, was taken aback "Are you threatening us Miss Elsa?" he asked, tiny clouds forming with each breath, which he only now seemed to notice. She stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around. "Yes" was her simple response before she used the wind to slam the doors behind her.

"Stuffy old men." Elsa muttered angrily under her breath as she marched down the long hallway towards the gate, she paused as she remembered something and promptly turned around again. The doors creaked open a bit and the queen poked her head through. "Oh, and the search party?" she asked waiting for a reply, there was none. "You can stuff it somewhere, I won't be needing it." The doors closed with yet another slam leaving the majority of the stuffy old men looking quite stuffy indeed. Elsa smiled slightly as she marched down the corridor that led to the courtyard and out into the sunlight. That had felt good.

On her way to the gate she saw Kristoff running across the courtyard toward her. He still looked sleep deprived and his clothing bore several scratches. Elsa thought she saw some blood too. "No" she said, already anticipating his upcoming question, "I know what Anna means to you but I am going alone." Kristoff opened his mouth to argue and then closed it again. He looked like a kid whose candy had just been stolen from under its nose, but he knew better than to argue with Elsa, especially now. Elsa put her hand on his shoulder "She is my sister I need to do this alone." Kristoff sighed, forced to stay behind he merely stood at the broken gate and watched as Elsa walked off into the forest, the trees and darkness eventually swallowing her up. He looked up into the nearly cloudless sky, tinted red by the low hanging sun just now peeking over the horizon. Funny how quickly the storm had ended, almost as if by magic. Kristoff turned and trudged back into the village.

Elsa was pretty sure she knew exactly where the icy golems had taken her sister. Her ice castle would be the only place on the mountain to make it through the sunny, warm summer they had had this year, after the big thaw of course. Elsa's climb up the mountain was quick, she didn't have to worry about sinking into snowdrifts or crossing lakes, she simply walked over them, leaving a shimmering trail of magical ice in her wake. By taking the most direct route to her former palace the queen was able to move quicker than even the fastest horsemen. The only time Elsa slowed her pace was when a couple of wolves attacked her but she made sure they wouldn't be bothering her, or anyone, for a little while. The jumped at her from the darkness of the trees, snapping their jaws and growling. She used the wind to push one of them into a tree where it connected with a swift crack and a whimpering howl. The other two wolves she merely covered in a thick snow bank before continuing on her path. The storm had picked up again by the time Elsa had reached the peak of the north mountain.

Elsa paused, amongst the howling of the wind she heard another sound, something she had never heard before. It was strange, like a high pitched humming and a low warbling all at once and it made Elsa's skin crawl. She looked around, there was nothing nearby that could possibly be making such a sound, there was only snow and ice, and yet the sound was coming closer. The queen was confused, where was the sound coming from? Then she realized it, the sound wasn't coming from around her, it was _above_ her. She looked up, and swiftly dropped to the floor as a large brick cylinder passed overhead. From the brief look Elsa got of it the object seemed to be several feet long and quite a ways up. It looked for all the world like someone had ripped out one of Arendelle's towers and thrown it at her, but their aim was awful, sending the tube sailing far above her head. The thing disappeared down the cliff-side as quickly as it had appeared. Elsa ran over to have a look at where it should have landed on the rocks below, but we she got to the cliff-side and looked down she only saw snow. Elsa shook her head, she had been going over two days without sleep, it's possible that she was imagining things.

The queen looked skyward again, if not, then there was definitely strange magic at work here. Elsa walked around the cliff-side she had come to and before she knew it, she was standing in front of her ice castle. It stood, a sinister figure, sparkling in dull light of the storm, with a vortex of clouds centered at its highest point. Elsa marched up the stairs, repairing the damaged railing with a sweep of her hand. Soon she was standing in front of the massive ice doors. She didn't bother to knock, it was still her castle after all, preferring to simply blast the doors off of their hinges with her magic and watching it shatter like glass on the crystal floor. She stepped over the shattered doorway, her ice slippers grinding the shattered pieces into powder, and made her way inside. Anna had better be here.

* * *

Chapter 6: Prisoner

In the dark, Anna shivered, after sitting still for so long the cold was starting to get to her. Anna's fingers and lips had already paled and she wasn't sure if she could feel her toes or not. Her breath was forming into little clouds as she struggled against the transparent, icy chains that bound her to her cell. Anna looked around at the icy prison she was trapped in. Aside from the bench she was chained to the room was empty. There was a faint bluish light coming from the wall opposite the door. Anna assumed that this wall was facing the outside of the prison. She was terrified and confused; one moment she was guiding the villagers away from the fighting and the next moment she woke up here. What was going on? She tried to think back to what happened before she woke up here but she drew a blank. She knew there had been something, but what?

Anna thought back, she remembered running, screaming, mostly the townsfolk, tripping and falling, mostly her, a bizarre hooded man in white carrying a strange twisted stick, more screaming and running and, hold on a second. The weird man, she tried to picture him in her mind but all she got was a bright flash of light, strange. It seemed like the harder she tried to focus on her memories of how the man looked the more they seemed to fade.

She remembered him saying something too, he had a really deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere and it slightly frightened her. Anna tried to recall, what he had said? Something about a hollow oar and how he would have to use her to lure her sister in because of the powers protecting her, blah, blah, blah. She perked up. Maybe this hooded man was some sort of crazy pirate and the hollow oar had a treasure map in it that only Elsa could read? No, that would be silly, she told herself. Anna was sure of one thing though; the man was crazy. He had to be some kind of nutty sage with superpowers if he thought that kidnapping her was a good idea, I mean, you would have to be crazy to challenge Elsa. Why did this nut want Elsa anyway? Oh right, he had mentioned something about a library in the sky that her sister could visit. Yup, Anna thought to herself, this guy was rightfully and truly crazy. There's no such thing as a flying library. Is there? Anna dreamt of what a floating library would look like. Would it be built on clouds? Wouldn't all the books be super heavy and cause it to sink? Why would anyone build a library up in the sky where no one could get to it, that just seemed silly to her.

After a while Anna's train of thought began to run dry and she returned to looking around her dull, boring prison. She kicked at the icy floor in her cell sending a shower of flakes bouncing across the transparent floor; it felt like she had been in this freezing cell for what seemed like days, maybe even weeks, in reality she had only been trapped a few hours. Time sure flies when you're bored out of your skull, she thought to herself, "I wonder if this is how Elsa felt when she locked herself in her room?" she asked the walls. Anna tugged on the chains around her ankles; well she probably hadn't been chained to her room, but she was probably never freezing either so...

Anna huffed forming another little cloud, it sure is boring being all alone, although technically she wasn't alone; the weird snow monster things would come in from time to time, trying to scare her, that was always fun, Anna thought sarcastically. They looked a bit like the monster that had chased her and Kristoff from the castle last summer, but something was different about these ones. For starters their eyes were red, not blue, like Elsa's snow monster. And they had strange symbols on them. And they could talk, somewhat. And they had these weird ice sticks that could-

A loud crash jerked Anna from her thoughts. "Elsa sure took her sweet time getting here." she said, to no one in particular while straining to listen for any indication of where Elsa was. Maybe she should start doing something to let her sister know where she was. She looked around her cell, nothing she could make noise with. "Elsa!" she shouted "I'm down here!" Hopefully Elsa could hear her over all the noise coming from outside. More crashes came from upstairs. Anna began pulling on her chains, maybe Elsa would need her help. Anna kept pulling until she heard the chains snap. She looked at the frosty binds that used to hold her. Huh, she thought looking down at the slowly melting ice, that was easy, I should have tried that sooner. She walked to the cell door and pushed on it. Instead of swinging open the door merely fell forward, shattering into crystalline species upon hitting the floor. Anna looked at the walls of her cell and gasped. The castle was melting! Without a moment to spare she rushed out of her cell and ran into the castles ball room. What Anna saw when she got there made her stop dead. No, this can't be happening, she thought to herself. Anna raced forward and screamed only one word, tears streaming down her face.

"Elsa!"

* * *

**I was actually hoping to avoid adding in another cliffhanger this week. **

**I will try to release the next chapter on Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is a little short, sorry but I want to keep the last act in its own chapter.  
Warning: This chapter gets dark real quick, just a heads up. If you don't like it wait till the next chapter and just skip this one.**

**Things are ramping up for Elsa, and the stakes couldn't be higher. Will she reach Anna in time?**

**P.S. This is where the story finally earns its T rating. Be warned, death is coming.**

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Chapter 7: Confrontation or; A Fallen Queen

Elsa stormed into the ice castles ballroom, her crystal heels clicking on the icy floor. She raised her hands and gathered up the fragments of the shattered door behind her forming yet another lethal cloud of shimmering ice fragments. The queen looked around the empty room, searching for any signs of Anna, and keeping an eye out for any golems. The castle looked just as beautiful as the day Elsa left it. The massive iceflake on the floor still shone brightly, reflecting the pale blue light that streamed in through the castle's transparent roof. The queen paused at the beauty of it all, taking in the wonder she had created. For a moment her icy demeanor changed, softened by the beauty of the fractal castle, and then she remembered why she was here. "You have something of mine and I came to get it back!" she shouted. Sure it was ridiculously melodramatic, but Elsa didn't care. As long as she got her sister back

A sound drew her attention to the main spiraling staircase; it was a mildly happy noise with hints of sadness. She looked up to see another golem staring at her from the staircase. She raised her hands to attack but then stopped. This golem was different from the other ones that attacked her and her kingdom. Then she recognized it, and her eyes went wide. "You're still... I thought... but how?!" was all Elsa was able to get out; she thought Marshmallow had died when Hans and his cronies had attacked her. Marshmallow made another sound, happier this time, and rushed down the icy staircase. He skidded off the bottom of the staircase, bumping into one of the icy pillars, before taking off again, running strait towards Elsa. He reached out his arms and picked her up, Elsa tensed, ready to blast the creature to powder if it attacked. Marshmallow held her for a few seconds before drawing her into an embrace. Elsa's eyes widened, and in shock she lost the focus keeping her cloud of ice in the air. It clattered to the ground with the gentle tinkling of broken glass. After squirming around a few minutes Elsa finally broke out of Marshmallows grip and took a few steps back. He was sitting on the floor, looking for all the world like a giant snow baby, he stared at her, a slight frown spreading across his face.

Elsa took a hesitant step forward, she was still unsure about trusting the golem after all the things his siblings had put her and Anna through. She looked into Marshmallow's deep blue eyes and saw the sadness contained within them. She felt sorry for it, him, trapped up here on the mountain for so long, alone and without any contact. She gently stroked his head, she could relate to that couldn't she? After all she had been trapped alone in her room for quite a while. Her thoughts were jerked back to the present when Marshmallow grabbed her in yet another embrace, pulling her towards him. Sitting there, in the middle of Elsa's icy castle, staring into each other's eyes neither of them noticed the two golems that had entered the ballroom in silence and were now circling them. Their hands were raised, ready to strike and they had an angry look in their eyes. Marshmallow was just about to stand up when they attacked.

What happened next happened very quickly. The first golem turned and grabbed Marshmallow, forcing him roughly to the floor and dragging him away, one clawed hand firmly grasping the golem's throat. The speed at which the other golem grabbed him gave Marshmallow little time to react. Elsa straightened and raised her hands ready to focus her magic to take out the attacking golems. But before she could release her magic another golem blocked her path. Its claws were out and it had an angry grin on its face. Elsa swore under her breath as she realized she had walked right into someone else's trap.

The golem quickly pulled its arm back and lunged forward. The icy hand struck her hard and before she knew it Elsa was sailing across the castle ball room and quickly made contact with one of the solid ice support pillars with a shattering crash, sending cracks racing through the transparent beam. The impact drove the air from her lungs and sent stars spinning across her vision. Off to the side Marshmallow raised his arm and let out a low, sad bellow that sounded a bit like he was trying to say "No". The other golem looked up to see what was going on and Marshmallow used this opportunity to strike back against his attacker. He spun around and tackled the other golem to the floor, spinning on the ice like a dancer and using his leg to kick the other golem in the shins. Then he pushed off of the floor, leaping a few feet in the air before landing on the other golem. Meanwhile the snow queen wasn't doing so well.

Elsa fell to the ground; a sharp pain rising through her leg drove the queen to her knees, tears of pain brimming in her eyes. Her vision was still blurring from the impact as she struggled to stand, doing so sent her head into free fall and she almost became sick. I'm in a rotten state right now, she thought to herself. Elsa stumbled as she raised a pillar of ice to support her, leaning heavily on it to take the strain off of her throbbing leg. She felt a warm trickle down the side of her neck. I hope that isn't what I think it is, she thought to herself. Elsa looked up to see one of the golems charging toward her, claws outstretched. "Oh great." was all she managed to say before she was forced to move.

The golem was on her in an instant, arm held back and ready to strike. Elsa called upon the last bits of her strength to raise her arms, forcing her magic into the castle floor. Dozens of icy spikes rose up from the floor, moving rapidly to impale the attacking golem. The force of the impact was so great that it was raised several feet in the air. The golem simply hung there, suspended by the pillars of ice puncturing its body and let out a final, angry moan before falling limp and beginning to melt.

"One down, One left." Elsa muttered under her own breath. "I hope I can make it."

She turned to where Marshmallow and the other golem were fighting. Marshmallow was in worse shape than she was. The other golem had taken off one of Marshmallow's legs and was looming over him, the leg held high like a club ready to strike. Elsa raised her hand and willed up the last of her magic sending it right into the golem's neck. The blue blast of icy energy flew through the air with a slight hissing sound and sank into the back of the golem's head with a loud whoosh, severing it and causing it to fall to the floor with a thud. The headless golem stood for a few moments before finally collapsing under its own weight.

"That went well" Elsa thought sarcastically looking down, where she noticed the small droplet of crimson liquid slowly spreading across the icy floor, like a rose unfurling it's petals in the morning sunlight. She reached up and gingerly touched the back of her head, wincing and withdrawing her hand with a hissing breath as the pain shot through her skull. The darkness began eating at the corners of her vision slowly crawling in like the rising tides. "Yup" she thought "that went fan-tastic". The last thing Elsa saw was Anna's face before the darkness completely enveloped her and she dropped to the floor with a soft thud. She held on to her final thought as her consciousness slipped away from her. "I hope Anna is okay."

Anna stopped a moment, pausing as the sounds of the battle above her ceased. It was perfectly silent, the fight was over. "I hope Elsa is okay." She muttered before racing up the ice blue stairs that led to the main ball room, her feet slipping slightly on the thin film of water that seemed to be pooling everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here we are, the end of the line so to speak. Yes that's right, this is the last chapter for Arendelle Attacked.**

**Sorry that the story was so short, the next ones should be longer.**

**By the way, this is not the original ending. In the first ending I had marshmallow be the main villain but after reading several fanfictions on him I decided that no, he would not attack his mistress. If anyone is interested I would be willing to finish up the first ending and publish it as a separate chapter.**

**Finally, I want to thank everyone who read this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

******To those who fear this to be the end I merely say:**_** Fabula bonum non deficient...**_

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Chapter 8: A life in the balance

After freeing herself from the icy dungeon Anna had raced upstairs, following the sounds of the battle. She ran into the castle ballroom, almost slipping on the thin film of water that had formed on the floor. She looked around at the slowly melting castle, wondering what was going on before her eyes fell upon the horrible scene in the center of the ball room.

One of the golems was suspended, slowly melting, from dozens of icy spikes, a few spasms of life still kept it moving. Directly across from her one of the once transparent support pillars had been shattered, enveloping it in a fine network of cracks that made it look like it was covered in pure, white snow. There was another color present on the pillar as well, red. The fine trail of blood was slowly running down the icy tower, towards the ground. Anna followed the dripping crimson liquid and saw her. Tears formed in her eyes as she screamed out her sister's name.

"ELSA!"

It was a truly awful sight. The snow queen was lying face down on the floor, her arms spread out and away from her. Her once beautiful gown was tattered and torn, parts of it's wonderful blue color were stained with red. On the back of Elsa's head Anna saw a shallow gash, a steady trickle of blood was running down her sisters cheek and onto the floor. Anna bit back tears as she raced over to help her sister.

As Anna got closer she realized just how bad things were for Elsa. The princess sat down next her sister. Elsa's breathing was shallow and her skin was pale and felt cold to the touch. Although Anna wasn't sure if that was a bad sign or not since Elsa's skin was always cold and pale, ice powers can do that to a girl. Anna gently rolled her sister over, taking care and making sure not to put too much strain on any one point for fear of causing more damage. She looked her sister over from head to toe checking for broken bones but found none. Aside from the gash on her head, a swollen ankle, and a small cut on her arm Elsa was ok, well there was the whole unconscious thing too. Elsa drew a rasping breath and Anna quickly cradled her head. Elsa opened her eyes a crack. "You made it." Anna tried to laugh but almost choked on the emotions welling up inside her. She whispered "How do you feel?" Elsa tried to laugh as well but ended up just coughing. "How, do you think, I feel?" came her response between coughs. Elsa reached up her hand, placing it gently on Anna's shoulder. "Stay safe sis" she whispered. Anna couldn't help it, she started to cry, big, hot tears welling up and running down her cheeks before splashing on the floor and all over her dress. "Don't leave me, I need you Elsa." Anna cried out, tears streaming down her face. It couldn't end this way, not now, not so soon, it just wasn't _fair_. Elsa took her arm off of Anna's shoulder, laying it gently down beside her. She smiled a final time "Good bye Anna, remember that I always loved you." her voice was quiet, gentle as she closed her eyes for the last time, leaving Anna to scream her name to the icy walls until her voice gave out. After that she just sat there, crying.

Her sister was gone, taken from her by the hooded man.

* * *

"Can't you do something?"

"We mustn't interfere."

"But _they _interfered, otherwise this would never have happened, you know that."

"If we interfere we are no better than _them_."

"We can't just let her die, she is not ready yet, the council will not allow her to return! And what about her sister, we cannot do this to her. This isn't how things are supposed to go."

"You still care for them, don't you?"

"You would too if you spent as much time with them as I had."

"..."

"And?"

"There may be something that we can do. But it is not without risk."

"I accept the risk, we need to save them."

"Very well..."

* * *

Anna broke; she sank over her sister, sobbing. The melting ice dripped cold water down upon her and the floor was freezing, the cold seeping into her bones, but Anna didn't care. She just stayed there her tears mixing with the growing puddle of water that was forming on the castle floor. It seemed as if the ice and snow itself was crying, mourning the loss of its queen. Anna took no notice of this, she didn't see the melting ice, she didn't see the dripping water, and she didn't see as Marshmallow got up, dragging himself over to where the queen and the princess now lay. She merely stared at the body of her sister, and continued to cry.

Anna only looked up as a massive shadow blocked out the light and stared into the golems face. She looked at it a while, tears blurring her vision before lowering her head once more. If that thing wanted to kill her, let it. Anna didn't feel like fighting anymore. She just wanted to stay here, with the sister she never had enough time with. There was still something she wanted to tell her sister before the golem got her. She leaned over, whispering into her sister's ear. "I will always love you Elsa." Then she closed her eyes and waited for the golem's blow to strike her down.

It never came.

Marshmallow simply reached out with an icy hand and laid it on Elsa's arm closing his eyes, as if he too was mourning for her loss.

A moment later Anna noticed that, despite having closed her eyes, the room was getting brighter. She looked at the golem and let out a gasp. Marshmallow was still crouching next to his queen, an icy hand on her shoulder. There was a bright warm glow coming from the point where his hand was touching Elsa's arm. As Anna watched in amazement the light grew brighter and brighter, eventually swallowing up the golem and the queen and spreading across the room. The light continued to grow until Anna was forced to shield her eyes. When she opened them a few minutes later the golem was gone and the glow had faded. In its place was a mound of slowly melting snow. Anna glanced down at her sister and gasped yet again. The cuts and bruises had all vanished, leaving no hints that they had even been there in the first place. Elsa took a shallow breath, then another, and another. Soon her breathing had returned to normal. The queen opened her eyes. "Anna?" she asked, slightly dazed "What are you doing here?" "Your still alive Elsa." came Anna's reply. "Oh" was the only thing Elsa could say at the moment, and then. "How?"

Anna told her, everything. She told Elsa about how she had broken out of her cell and found her on the floor while everything was melting. Anna told her how she had died in her arms, how she felt Elsa's heart slow and her breathing stop. She told her about the golem and the bright light that still blinded her. Elsa reached up and wiped the tears from her sisters eyes with her fingers. "Where is he now?" she asked. Anna pointed to the mound of snow behind her sister and Elsa's face sank.

"No, it can't... Why?"

Elsa turned around and crouched over the snowy patch that was once her creation. She forced her magic into the fallen mound, trying to make it rise and take shape again. But the snow would only partly form before collapsing again, failing to keep its shape. Elsa tried to recreate Marshmallow for several minutes before she was finally exhausted. Defeated, she sank to the ground, shoulders heaving with dry sobs. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell, crystallizing before it hit the snow. Anna stood back her heart breaking at the sight of her sister's pain. Gradually she got up and walked over to Elsa, putting her hand gently on her sister's shoulder. Elsa winced but eventually, slowly, got to her feet, sniffling and wiping the solitary trail of water from her cheek. She turned to Anna, her bright blue eyes were set, determined, and yet, defeated. "Let's just go home." Anna simply nodded, closing the ice castle's grand gates behind them.

The sisters walked, hand in hand down the North Mountain back towards Arendelle. Around them, it began to snow, tiny flakes gently drifting down from the darkened skies. Elsa took one final look at her ice palace. It had stopped melting, and once again let out a gentle glow even without sunlight to illuminate it. Then she turned, following her sister down the mountain. Eventually they were swallowed up by the shadows cast from the surrounding trees. The falling snow covered their tracks, making it seem as if they had never been there. With luck they would reach Arendelle before nightfall.

It would be a long time before either one returned.


	8. Epilogue

"_So_, y_ou believe it would be that easy to escape our will Queen Elsa? Well, my dear queen, you were mistaken. We still have plans for you. Great plans..._"

* * *

Arendelle Attacked

Epilogue: Great Plans

A bright flash lit up the ice castle, illuminating it for a brief moment before the light faded and the castle was steeped in darkness once again. Out of the shadows of the castle stepped a man, hooded in a white robe. His footsteps echoed across the cavernous halls with the occasional crunch as he pulverized a shard of ice or two under his feet. In his hand he held a strange twisted staff capped with a glowing gem. He raised a wrinkly hand over one of the fallen snow monsters and it quickly reformed, bowing before him. The man spoke, "_You have served your purpose for now, but there is still much work to do if we wish to eradicate the unbelievers._" his deep, commanding voice reflected off of the icy walls making it sound as if it came from all directions at once. The golem growled in acknowledgment. The man turned, slowly walking toward the the shattered palace door. Upon reaching it he stopped and turned to the still bowing golem. Moonlight streamed across his pale, scarred face. The man opened his mouth to speak…

A few minutes later, a light cough made the Duke of Weselton look up. " What? Who are you!? How did you get in here?" A strange hooded man in white robes was standing before him, an evaluative look in his eyes. The man spoke in a deep voice that sent shivers down the Duke's spine "_You where the only one brave enough to challenge the blasphemer. For this, you shall be rewarded._" The strange man continued, speaking to the Duke of how they could ride the world of the cursed ice witch once and for all and restore order to the universe. The Duke listened, could this man truly destroy the cursed snow queen? A small grin grew under his protruding nose as a cunning plan formed in his devious mind. He rose, walking over to the hooded man, "Tell me more." he said, an evil glint in his eye.

Back in her room Elsa shivered as a long forgotten memory emerged from her subconscious, shooting through her mind. She fell to the floor, clutching her head, eyes wide at the pain suddenly brought on by the vision. She stammered at the images flashing through her mind's eye. "No, that's impossible, what kind of magic is this?" She struggled to remain conscious as the power of the vision overwhelmed her mind. Elsa fell to the floor, the pain overwhelming her. In her mind she saw them; five silhouettes outlined by a bright light, their features hidden by the shadows that fell across their faces. The center figure moved forward, extending a hand. "Welcome queen Elsa" he spoke in a kind, strangely accented voice. "Who are you?" She asked, realizing shortly thereafter that, as a figment of her imagination the answer was probably useless. "We are the Six of the Light." the stranger responded. The queen was confused, "But there are only five of you." came Elsa's response. The man stepped from the shadows allowing the light to illuminate his stark features. Elsa looked into his greenish eyes. "We were five. Now we are six." and with that he pulled the snow queen up from the floor. The vision began to fade; Elsa looked around her frozen room then at her hands. "What is going on?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

**Our tale isn't over, yet...**

**I hope that you all enjoyed book one of this three part series. The next "book" will be out next month.**

******Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, rate or review. I really appreciate the responses.**

**********"_They were gathered from across time and space,_"**


End file.
